Blue Heart
by Two-Faced Writer
Summary: Wealth, fame, adorned by people. Surely it's not hard to achieve these once you are a royalty destined to become a king. But power isn't always enough to satisfy an adventurous heart destined to reach the top, no matter what kind of position you are standing on. [OC] [ADVENTURE!]


Blue, the color of sovereignty, of freedom, of justice, of royalty. It's undeniable that it's seen as a superior color of people who admired it. But for me it is different.

I, noble with blue blood, is seen as a ruler of a future kingdom and the leader of a strong willed army. I am trained and molded to suit the title as the Future King.

But sadly, I have my own weaknesses. If it's ever a sickness or boredom, I cannot fully determine. All I know is that it's something that blue blooded nobles cannot acquire. Something that we are forbidden and over the barricade…

 _'They say doing something forbidden gives off a sweet taste on the tip of your tongue…'_

A voice that barely is recognized whispered as my memories flashes from the person who was proclaimed as the 3rd Pirate King in the whole grand line and the New World

 _'Back then, a man who claimed the title before me stood bravely on the crowd who were witnessing his own execution. With his chin up and a proud smile of his, there was no doubt, he was the Man who deserves the title Pirate King!'_

That drunk Old Man, he irritates me. Since he knew what I truly wanted and I could never grasp it

'Old man, why are you telling this to a royalty who you just have abducted..?'

He roared in laughter and slipped a small worn out pouch into my black leather coat

 _'Because I see something on you that the future would be happy of…'_

 _'Kid, go to the sea and see the world full of colors and aim for the highest point that a noble couldn't achieve…'_

This man… he's an idiot. To choose someone who won't be able to see that wish come true and the one who will probably die first in a battlefield. But somehow, he saw through me. My soul's wish for freedom, my weak heart's desire, my eye's sought for colors…

…this hopeless person's dream…

 _'So kid, can you accept my challenge on making your own name and fame around this dangerous seas?'_

Even though my small arms and legs are bounded by a rope, I struggled to stand up and gotten near to the man

 _'I… I will go! To the sea where everything else is free! Even if everyone else will oppose me, I—!'_

A grin on his face told me that he already knew what I was about to say. But he didn't interfere. He didn't say a word against it…

 **'I WILL BE THE ONE TO BECOME THE KING OF ALL PIRATES!'**

After that, he threw me into the sea and left me drown with these bounds wrapped around me. But it didn't matter… as long as I have decided my own fate, then everything else will go to where it is destined

 ** _And now…_**

…

…

…

 **Five Years Later**

 **At the Kingdom of Lancelot**

…

"This is bad..! The Prince is missing! Guards, search for him on the coasts! He left a letter of leave. He wouldn't have got that far yet!" all the guards scrambled their way to where the Master Servant instructed them to. The rumors seem to have spread quite faster than anyone would expect. That's right, the Crowned Prince has escaped the castle. All the soldiers are in panic if the Prince has run off or he was actually kidnapped. Well, who knows?

"Inspect every merchant or cargo ship docked! Don't let the Prince escape!" the protectiveness of the Marine Captain that was specially stationed here in Lancelot. We all saluted and marched our way to the coast and made an inspection the only boat that was docked, the Grand Canyon. Well, that ship was used for the Royal Family's transport. Grand Canyon was created by the best of the best wood in the whole place, Adam.

"The ship is clear! No sign of the Prince. Only some fresh food supplies and some low quality clothing… It's like a commoner boarded in here!" a soldier in front of me informed the Marine Captain standing below the ship and let me carry the opened chest full of the clothes he mentioned. Seriously, the life of a Marine is quite hard…

All the other soldiers made their way down the ship while I waited for my chance to make a move

"Soldier! What are you waiting for?!" The Marine Captained ask in his superior tone while I grumble some words under my breath. Then, deciding that it's okay now, I threw the chest and then kicked of the wooden ramp making the Marines below the ship stir in confusion

"Adios Amigos! Tell Mother that imma get a title for myself and never return to this rotten country! Oh, tell big bro to kill himself!" I said my pleasant goodbyes to them while letting the wind push the ship away from the docks with full speed. Great timing, huh? They didn't even have the chance to tail me. It quite a luck

"Hehehehe, look at me, Leach! Your friend here is finally going to set sail! Wait for me! I'm totally going to catch up with you!" I laughed at myself and then sighed peacefully.

Finally… _FINALLY_ , I don't have to be worried about the usage of my language, I don't have to worry about the way I move, the way I dress and the way I have to act in front of people.

 _Now I can be an asshole if I want to… right..?_

"Hehehehe, anyway, I still haven't decided what kind of Pirate crew I will get. Maybe I should get a cook first! Since I obviously have zero experience in cooking. Then I'll get a shipwright for Grand Canyon to maintain its posture. And also…" realizing something important, the wind blew violently as there was a storm forming in the middle of the oceans of Grand Line

"I also forgot…" I face palmed and sweated real hard as the skies turn dark in a blink of an eye

"…I don't know how to sail a ship…" then the thunder crashes real hard

…

…

…

 **#...TO BE CONTINUED…#**


End file.
